


Not What Brown Owl Expected

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergeant Sally Donovan looking in a mirror remembers another mirror several years earlier</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What Brown Owl Expected

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's fan flashworks Mirror Challenge
> 
> Once again my thanks to SCFrankles for pointing out the error of my ways. Any remaining errors are where I ignored her.

Sergeant Sally Donovan looked in the mirror and checked her appearance.  She was wearing far more makeup than she would ever consider wearing normally, even when going out on a date.  It made her feel very self-conscious, although she knew there was good reason for it.  Trying to calm herself to face the situation she was heading into, her mind drifted to a mirror she had looked in years ago.  
  
She was seven years old, and about to be enrolled as a Brownie.  She remembered walking round the Brownie ‘pond’ as the other girls recited:  
  
 _Twist me and turn me and show me the elf_  
 _I looked in the water and there saw ..._  
  
Sally had looked into the mirror and added proudly “Myself!”  
  
She heard Brown Owl saying how it was important that she didn’t just expect everything to be done for her and how she should be prepared to get involved and play her part.  
  
Sergeant Donovan adjusted one of her stockings.  Dressing up as a hooker to catch a vicious attacker probably wasn’t quite what Brown Owl had in mind.  Nevertheless Sally had a feeling that, even though this was outside the scope of the usual Brownie badges, Brown Owl would be proud of her for keeping her promise and doing her best.  
  
Sally smiled at her reflection and opened the door of the Ladies.  She was ready to serve her community.


End file.
